1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a system and method for automatic translation of broadcast messages in a wireless communication network. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a mechanism for determining which wireless communication devices are in an area of interest where a message is to be broadcast and transmitting the message to the wireless communication devices in a language the is most likely to be understandable by the user of the wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
The ability to travel large distances has allowed people of varying backgrounds, cultures, countries and the like, to visit areas that were previously inaccessible. Thus, it is very common to find people who speak different languages present in the same country either as tourists or as residents.
Traveling to foreign countries, such as on a vacation, for the most part is intended to be an enjoyable experience. Travelers are typically not expecting to be exposed to emergency conditions and are not on the lookout for emergency warnings when traveling abroad. Furthermore, lack of access to understandable emergency warning devices in a timely manner may result in casualties to foreign travelers.
For example, a traveler in an automobile may not be aware that they have just entered an area that is under a tornado watch. This may be due to the fact that the traveler does not have access to a device that is capable of outputting such a warning message. More likely, however, the traveler may not be aware of the imminent danger because the traveler is unable to understand warning messages that are broadcast because the traveler does not speak the language of the country he or she is visiting.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for automatically translating broadcast messages, such as warning messages. Moreover, there is a need for a system and method to transmit broadcast messages to people using communication devices that are typically used by such individuals and are readily available to them.